


A Midsummer Nightmare (About SQUIPs)

by BlueOakStar



Series: A Midsummer Nightmare (About SQUIPs) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, High School, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, JD is in denial, Jeremy Heere is Shorter than Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Squip Takes Control of Jeremy Heere, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The SQUIP's plan succeeded, w h o o p s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOakStar/pseuds/BlueOakStar
Summary: What if, during the play, the SQUIP's plan had the succeeded? If Michael hadn't been able to get the red Mountain Dew to Jeremy on time?Well, Jason Dean is about to find out.It's his first day at Middleborough Highschool, and right off the bat he can tell that there is something off about this place. He receives stares at every corner. JD just wants to have a normal school year, with no problems. A better life than his old one. But before he knows it, he's getting dragged in to a secret revolution.And JD soon learns that the strangeness of this school runs much deeper than just a few stares.
Relationships: Bud Dean & Jason "J. D." Dean, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Heidi Hansen & Jason "J.D." Dean, Jason "J. D." Dean & Original Character(s), Jason "J. D." Dean/Jeremy Heere, Jason "J. D." Dean/Michael Mell, Jason "J.D." Dean/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jason "J.D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer (Mentioned), Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Original Character(s)
Series: A Midsummer Nightmare (About SQUIPs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Midsummer Nightmare (About SQUIPs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has just moved to Metuchen, New Jersey, where his dad has decided that they will stay for good. Finally, JD is able to leave his past behind and start somewhere new. But as soon as he steps foot into his new school, he feels that something is horribly wrong here.

Jason Dean had been moving all his life. 

From house to house, highschool to highschool, JD and his father never seemed to stick around in one place for long. Which was why it was strange when his father decided that they would settle down in the small town of Metuchen, New Jersey.

As soon as they moved into their house, JD went out and searched for the nearest 7/11. How could he not? Seven-Eleven was his lifeblood, his safe haven, his home away from home. 

Nothing else mattered until he found a 7/11. _Nothing._

He’d spent a day walking around the town and looking around. To his delight there was a 7/11 just a few blocks away, well within walking distance. Great. Now he knew where he was going to be spending his time afterschool.

Other than everyone’s favorite convenience store, there really was nothing else of interest that JD found within the town limits. Though he _did_ find a library deeper into the town. He figured he would be spending quite a few hours there as well. Curled up in the library with a cherry slurpee in hand and a book in the other? Yeah, that sounded great.

Sadly, JD could not spend any time there just yet. He had somewhere else to be; school. Ew.

With a slurpee in hand and his trench coat protecting him from the chill, JD made his way toward his new school: Middleborough High. He’d taken a brief tour of it a couple days after he arrived, brought around by some girl he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of. She was annoying, to say the least. Question after question about who he was and how he got there, and she would _not stop._ It was a struggle to not shove her into a locker and leave her there.

Either way, today was his first day at his new highschool, and JD was really hoping that he didn’t run into her again. 

The breeze brushed by him gently as he walked, a light autumn chill to the air. Cars drove past him on the road, paying no mind to the boy walking on the sidewalk. Thankfully the school was close by; so much so that he could see it in the distance. JD kept at his leisurely pace though. He was in no hurry to arrive at the school.

JD sipped at his slurpee, looking around absentmindedly. What was this school going to be like, he wondered vaguely? Surely nothing like his old one. That… that school he could happily leave behind. He shook the thought of those memories away, drinking more of the delicious slush to try and give himself a brain freeze. That would distract him. Distract him it did; his head chilled and he let out a soft sigh as the memories faded away. _Always works._

About ten minutes later was when he arrived at the school, the double doors looming above him. Students were already flooding into the doors, and JD had no choice but to follow the crowd.

Chatter surrounded him on all sides. He could catch snippets of conversation here and there, though he paid them no mind. He wasn’t interested in the latest gossip, nor who was wearing what. Their faces all became blank to his eyes, a blur of color as JD made his way through the halls. There was no one to look out for, no one to single out in the crowd. 

And he planned to keep it that way.

JD looked around the school with almost a disinterest, taking in his surroundings. Lockers lined the hallways, occasionally separated by doors leading to classrooms or hallways that led to other areas of the building. It seemed decent enough. The school colors here were a nice shade of blue and green. It was a stark contrast from the red, white, and black of his old school. Whereas those colors were bold and bright, these were more subdued and soft. Calm.

He let his gaze drift lazily across the students around him as he made his way to his locker, his now (sadly) empty slurpee in his hand. Occasionally he would meet eyes with another student, though it wasn’t long before he looked away only to meet the gaze of another, and another…

JD blinked in confusion. What the fuck?

The haze surrounding the others’ faces faded away, allowing him to clearly see just how many people were watching him. It seemed that e _veryone_ had their eyes on him. They were talking together like normal, but all of their eyes were trained on him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. 

He drew his trench coat tighter around himself, keeping his gaze straight forward and avoiding the gazes of the other students. The haze returned, but even with their blank faces he could feel their eyes burning into his body. Watching him, waiting; for what, JD had no clue.

He was used to being invisible, having no attention on him unless he desired there to be. But this? JD had received stares before, but nothing like this. He hadn’t even been inside the building for ten minutes and everyone was suddenly interested in him. It was creepy. Surely they all had something better to do than stare…

Maybe he had broken an unspoken rule of some sort. A rule that you would only know if you had been at the school for a while. Or maybe he had done something that just didn’t sit right with his fellow students. Who knew? He sure didn’t.

JD shook it off, spotting his locker up ahead. He walked up to it, fumbling with the lock until he got it open. It was empty, and the same dull turquoise of the lockers beside it. He tossed his backpack inside and set the cup on the floor; he’d throw it away later.

JD glanced around as he put his things away, assessing his surroundings and who he would be spending the rest of his year by. A small group was clumped up a few feet to his left, huddled around one girl and her locker. Even with their blank faces he could feel the intensity of their stares. Ugh. This was starting to get annoying. 

The haze on their faces faded, and JD took a moment to eye the group. It consisted of three girls, two of which were facing him. The other had her back turned to him, enthusiastically indicating something in the distance.

And though they chittered on without a care in the world, the two girls’ eyes bored into his own. JD had a hunch that if the other girl faced him, she would be doing the same thing.

JD shot the two girls a short glare, and it was a long moment before they finally looked away. He sighed softly, turning back to his locker. 

The glare didn’t stop them for long, though. He could practically feel their eyes locking back onto him, staring into his being as if they were trying to pick him apart piece by piece. Like a puzzle they--and practically the whole school--were struggling to figure out.

JD side-eyed the girls, not caring if he made eye contact with them or not.

There was something strange about them, and by extension, everyone else. They couldn’t just be staring for no reason. Out of all 11 highschools he’d been to, this had never happened before. This is what happens when you move to New Jersey, huh?

He averted his gaze from the group, now looking over to his right. Another group several lockers down. Closer to him stood a boy in a red hoodie; holding a slurpee cup, JD noted with pleasure. The hoodie was decorated with various patches sewn into the fabric, and there was something white on the back of it that JD couldn’t quite see. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and black glasses. White headphones were slung around his neck. He was digging through his locker for something, his face turned away from him. 

Damn, he was… kinda cute.

And he was the only person that he had seen today who wasn’t looking at him. JD greatly appreciated that.

Seeming to sense eyes on him, the boy in the red hoodie looked up and around until his eyes locked with JD’s. Something akin to recognition flashed in his eyes, though JD had no clue who this kid was. He offered him a friendly smile, one that was way too adorable for his own good, and JD quickly looked away. 

_You’re not here to make friends,_ JD had to remind himself, shutting his locker. Getting caught up with… feelings weren't going to help his cause at all. Especially feelings involving a certain cute hoodie-wearing boy. They never did. Lost in his thoughts, JD jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Looking over, he was mildly surprised to see the same boy now at his side, that friendly smile still sitting on his face. “Hey,” he greeted slowly, offering him a wave. He glanced around and, seeing the other students’ stares, inconspicuously leaned in closer. 

But JD was already gone.

He’d speed-walked away while he was looking around, desperate to get out of that situation. When he had lost him in the crowd of students JD let out a silent, relieved sigh, allowing himself to relax a bit. He felt a little guilty for just leaving him like that, but it wasn’t enough to make him turn around and go back. 

JD looked around to make sure he had really lost him before turning and beginning to walk to his first class, stares following him at every turn.

He had a feeling that the stares and that encounter wouldn’t be the only weird thing about today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! This is my first fic on AO3, so please tell me what you think!


End file.
